This invention relates to a container security system and a method for performing handling with a container security system.
In known container logistics, in the freight handling areas are performed inspection measures relating to container security to prevent travelling as a stowaway, smuggling, changing container contents to be different from the freight information or changing the condition of the container contents. Inspection measures can be scanning of an unopened container or measuring the carbon dioxide content of an unopened container from the ventilation openings of the container using a separate measuring device. Using scanning of a container, the contents of its freight can be determined, but the method is expensive. Hand-held carbon dioxide meters have usability problems in large container handling areas. Hand-held meters are suitable mainly for so-called precision inspections. As an inspection measure is also used the opening of containers. All the above said inspection measures increase the turnaround time of containers in container handling areas and require an additional process and an additional personnel resource to function. The weighing of a container is used to aid in preventing, for example, overloading, weight deviation and a so-called imbalance situation of the container. Using this method, an interpretation cannot be made regarding whether it is a question of possible travelling as a stowaway, smuggling, changing of container contents to be different from the freight information or changing of the condition of the container contents. In addition to the above, in known container logistics, a significant number of containers become damaged. It is particularly common that the producer of the damage as well as the stage, at which the damage occurred, remain unclear and the expenses of the damage cannot be collected.